Need
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: He had worn her down and built her back up the way he wanted her to be. Completely dependent on him to the point of it being sick. He didn't care she was his and he loved the fact that she needed him more then anything. Then the day comes that they are separated. his family was concerned about their relationship and put an end to it, and years later they meet again. She is no long


**Need**

**Summary: **He had worn her down and built her back up the way he wanted her to be. Completely dependent on him to the point of it being sick. He didn't care she was his and he loved the fact that she needed him more then anything. Then the day comes that they are separated. his family was concerned about their relationship and put an end to it, and years later they meet again. She is no longer the meek needy girl he had trained but a strong independent woman and he had never wanted her more.

**Pairing: Kagome/Dark-Possessive Edward**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Their relationship was anything but healthy, he knew it. He didn't care. The thought that she needed him, depended on him for everything stirred something in him that was dark and primal. He didn't care that he was her senior by a hundred or so years, nor that she was human and he a vampire. Eventually he would change her, make her his forever.

Until then he would enjoy the way she needed him to tend to her every need. As it was she could not sleep without him next to her, his cold body sucking up the warmth her own supple body offered up to him. He craved her touch almost as badly as she craved his, his little Kagome.

They had met by chance, their family had just moved over to Japan from England, their ruse over there was up and they had fled the country. They had moved to Tokyo Japan to start a new, well for the next ten or fifteen years or so. He had been dragged all over the new country by his sister Alice and it was at the Sunset shrine that they met.

The attraction was instant, he needed to have her. Converted her. Needed to have her need him. Having grown up in a culture where women were to be subdued when it came to the opposite sex it was easy to get her to come to him, to give into his advances. She was like a drug to him, her scent tantalizing, her voice pleasing to his ears...

He could spend hours just looking into her eyes.

Just watching her.

He spent many hours doing just that, it instilled a sense of peace in him that he had not felt in a long time.

"Edward?" He voice was light and full of worry as she looked up at him from her position on top of him. Her body was laying on top of his as he rested his head on his arms. They had been in that position since she had come over to his house after school.

That was hours ago.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he sat up, her smaller body sliding against his larger one to land in his lap. He pulled her close, loving the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into him. He wrapped his own arms around her body and pulled her closer.

He inhaled her silky raven locks, taking her scent in and storing it deep inside him. "I'm fine. Are you hungry?" She blinked at the question and merely nodded, she hadn't been able to eat lunch at school ,far too worried about where Edward was...what he was doing. Was he missing her? She missed him,Gods she missed him...

She blinked as her stomach growled and Edward smirked against her neck. He pulled back to rest his forehead on hers, gazing into her deep blue eyes. "Want to go get some Oden?" It was her favorite food, and he knew it would make her happy.

She smiled up at him and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I would love to." It would be her first real meal of the day, and she was glad she could share it with him. Even if he would just watch her eat. She knew what he was, he had told her, and she didn't care she loved him.

Needed him.

She honestly didn't think she could live without him.

It had only been three months since they had met but it felt like a lifetime, like he had always been there and she knew he would always be there. They had planned to change her when she was twenty, five years from now. That way she would be frozen as an adult and not be mistaken for a child.

It felt like a lifetime away but so long as he was by her side she could wait. She knew he would keep his word, he loved her just as much if not more than she loved him.

He was her soul mate.

As if reading her thoughts, though they both knew he couldn't due to some odd reason, he nuzzled her neck and stood up from the bed. With a few strides he was in front of his closet and began rifling through it. He had bought her a whole wardrobe and stored it in his room, she was practically living with him at the Cullen house.

Her family had been put off by it but Jasper had made them feel at ease about it. Using his ability to manipulate people's feelings, though the other vampire felt weird about doing it he did it because his brother had asked him to, practically begged him to.

He gave in, never really having seen the other sullen vampire so happy in his unlife. Alice reassured him that he was doing the right thing, having seen them happily together in the future. Emse was happy to have another 'daughter' to dote on. While Carlisle and Rose were still warming up to the idea.

Carlisle was worried about Kagome getting hurt...while Rose was just upset that Edward was dragging such an innocent girl into their 'cursed' existence. Emmett? Emmett was just happy to have another pretty girl around, though he had learned to never touch.

Edward had nearly knocked his lower jaw right off after he let his wandering hand meet Kagome's backside. It was a horrid fight that had almost gotten out of control if not for Jasper being able to calm both parties down.

The whole affair still left a sour taste in Edwards mouth, Kagome was his and his alone. Emmet had no right to touch what was his. Squishing the thoughts down he pulled out a dark blue dress and moved over to the dresser to pull out some black knit leggings. The weather was changing from fall to winter and there was a chill in the air.

He didn't want her getting sick..then again the idea of her being sick and needing him to take care of her every need enticed him... Her bedridden and depending on him to feed and bathe her...it was seductive. Yet he pushed it down, for now.

They had all winter for her to catch a cold. For now he wanted her nice and warm so they could enjoy their diner.

He turned towards Kagome, who had yet to move from her spot on the bed and gave her a smile as she stood up and took the offered clothes from him. Without a second thought she placed them on the bed and began taking off her school uniform, not caring that he was there.

His golden eyes taking in every inch of pale felsh she expopsed as she stripepd down to her matching bra and panties. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. They were to the point where they bathed together, so him seeing her in her bra and panites, which he bought for her, was no big deal.

Dark golden eyes watched as she sat down and pulled on the black knit leggings, loving the way her breasts almost spilled out from the top of her bra as she leaned down to put them on. Once they were on she turned her back to him and picked up the dark blue dress.

With his help she pulled the dress over her head and held her long tresses up for him to zip it up. Once done he let his hands linger on her shoulders giving them a loving squeeze. She leaned back into him and smiled as he placed a kiss on her neck.

* * *

_**Kages AN: Hope you guys enjoy! This is an idea that I wanted to play with and decided to drag Yuki with. Please let us know what you think!**_

_**Yuki Note: This has been saved but not posted for MONTHS...soo yeah. Though we should post it. Hope you all enjoy! XD**_


End file.
